


(You Make Me) Soft and Sweet

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Pres Verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little negotiation towards the end, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Explicit Consent, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, President Aaron Burr, a little exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: Aaron's schedule is always full, so when he has a little bit of time for Alexander, they make the most out of it. A lunch date in the Oval Office disguised as an interview turns into much more than both of them expected.It makes sense, Alex thinks, that Aaron needs to let go every once in a while. That sometimes, it's nice when someone else makes the decisions. And he would always give Aaron exactly what he needed.





	(You Make Me) Soft and Sweet

They had planned to have lunch together.

Or, a little more correct: An interview appointment over lunch had been the cover, and Alex had looked forward to spending some time with Aaron. Aaron had made sure to wear Alex’s favorite suit, the one that was dark blue and pinstriped instead of simply black like most of his suits were. He’d asked the cook to get them Alex’s favorite meal, jambalaya, and had welcomed his boyfriend with open arms and lots of kisses. They had lunch, they had wanted to cuddle a little, they had started to make out, and somehow they ended up with Aaron sitting behind his desk, Alex on his knees in front of him. Aaron had gotten rid of his jacket and loosened his tie, but Alex was still impeccably clothed. It was obscene, the mess of his dark brown hair from where Aaron’s hands had done their absolute best to destroy the neat, soft strands of Alex’s casual looking but carefully crafted hairdo. The devilish smirk in his eyes, the red stretch of his lips around Aaron. And beneath all that, his expensive suit, his silk tie, the slacks that made his legs look delicious and his ass even better.

Aaron hadn’t planned for it to go like this, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

At first, he’d laid his head back against his chair, eyes closed, right hand just softly petting Alex’s hair. He’d been calm, in control, measured. He’d been less Abby and more President, and he knew how much Alex hated that sometimes. Got off on it, sure, but hated it nevertheless.

But Alex had a way of getting what he wanted, especially from Aaron, and fifteen minutes later he’d turned Aaron into a moaning mess, barely hanging on by a thread, for the simple reason they knew they had some time left and that they both liked it.

Alex sat back for a moment, licking his lips, wiping the spit on his chin away with the back of his hand.

“You’re pretty like this, Abby. Almost makes me forget where we are. _Who_ you are. What you’ve been doing all day and what you’ll be doing the rest of the day. I had some wild fantasies when I was young, but I never thought I’d be blowing the President in the Oval one day. But here we are.”

Aaron chuckled, his voice deep and raspy, the arousal coiled deep inside him almost audible.

“Well, you always were ambitious. And didn’t the Washington Herald just call you _silver-tongued_ last week?”

Silver-tongued devil, to be exact, and it hadn’t been a compliment, but Alex didn’t bother replying. He leaned in again, did that _thing_ with his _tongue_ again that had Aaron moaning out loud (the Oval was soundproof. Thank God for small mercies.) Alex liked hearing him, and Aaron wanted to be heard. Hell, they hadn’t seen each other in almost two months and he would be lying if he didn’t have this fantasy ever since he took this office. To be completely honest, probably before that, just less complete. Less elaborate.

“Fuck,” Aaron drawled, his hand tightening in Alex’s hair, pushing him down a little, eyes now focused on where a single drop of sweat disappeared into Alex’s collar. He must be hot – wearing his jacket still, his tie. Aaron used his other hand to get rid of his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt a little as well. Alex started humming around him and Aaron bit his lip in response.

“Come on,” he said, somewhere between order and question, “don’t tease.”

But Alex looked up at him, and Aaron knew with a single look into those eyes – Alex wouldn’t do what he’d asked. He did the complete opposite. Another five minutes in, and Aaron had to let go of Alex’s hair lest he pull it out or shove him down.

“Alex… _please_ …we don’t have all day. I’ll meet… _fuck_ … the Secretary of Defense in…” Aaron looked at his watch, needed a moment to remember the actual time because Alex had made damn sure most of his blood was elsewhere, “exactly fifty minutes. I need a change of clothes – _oh god_ \- until then, I’m looking properly fucked, I can’t-“

Alex sat back again, weirdly put together in his still impeccable suit, despite the wild hair and shiny lips.

“I like it. I mean, sure, you look hot enough to just have stumbled out of porn shot, but you’re also looking like my Abby, just enjoying himself.” His smile became a little softer, and he pressed a little kiss to Aaron’s right thigh. “My Abby, who has nothing to worry about but me and whether I’ll keep teasing him until he begs.”

Aaron laughed, sounding breathless even to his own ears.

“I’ve been begging for the past ten minutes, Alex. If that’s what you wanted, you reached your goal long ago.”

Alex licked his lips, shaking his head, making his mussed hair fly.

“That doesn’t count. You said please _once_ and then you started to explain your schedule to me. You wanna come, you have to do better.”

Aaron sighed, a little more relaxed now that he was less on edge because Alex had given him a moment to breath, but it didn’t last long and until Alex had him on edge again, high and dry and looking at that portrait of George Washington above the fireplace, thanking God his aides had taken his orders not to disturb his lunch seriously this time. He could probably hide Alex beneath the table, but the state of his clothes…they’d know.

“Anyone could come in and they’d know,” he whispered, voice thin and suddenly closer to a higher pitch, unusual for him in this kind of situation, and therefore, alarming to Alex. Once more, he leaned back.

“You want me to stop?”

Alex looked up at him, seriously asking, and Aaron shook his head before thinking twice about it.

“No, for fuck’s sake, no.”

Alex seemed to think for a moment. The muscles in Aaron’s lower stomach twitched.

“Then get on the desk.” Alex was getting up from the floor, and Aaron was confused for a moment.

“Wha-?”

Alex was grinning down at him, his intent clear when he tapped the dark wood of Aaron’s desk twice.

“You don’t care who sees us? Prove it.” Alex was the devil, Aaron had known that for some time now, but he also knew the things Alex could do to him, and that he would never risk Aaron’s position. In the end, it came down to trust, and Aaron trusted Alex.

“Bend over for me,” Alex said, as if Aaron’s decision hadn’t already been made. But he’d been hard for what felt like hours (and was approximately thirty actual minutes, the part of his brain that was still working supplied) and he simply didn’t question Alex. Not when he looked at Aaron like this – as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. As if he wanted to eat him alive. He got up on legs that were shakier than he expected, and he stepped out of his shoes and slacks – they were almost all the way off anyway. When he approached the table, Alex stepped behind him.

“Wait a second.” From behind, Alex unbuttoned his dress shirt completely. Aaron was leaning forward, bracing himself on the table with both hands. He remembered being in this position before – clothed, of course, with Senators and Secretaries on the other side of this table, and Aaron telling them exactly what he wanted them to do. This was nothing like that. He was completely naked when Alex pushed the shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. He closed his eyes, and Alex planted one hand firmly in the middle of his back, pushed him down onto the cold, hard wood. Aaron offered no resistance.

Aaron was calmer now, the arousal still present, but somehow softened. He could hear Alex do something behind him, but he didn’t open his eyes. He felt the pleasant coolness of the table against his skin and relaxed. When he felt Alex’s hand slip between his cheeks, fingers obviously covered in lube. He could feel himself shudder a little, but he spread his legs further, grabbed the edge of the table with both hands and let it happen.

“You’re so quiet, Abby. Everything alright?”

“Everything alright,” Aaron repeated, opening his eyes now, his head turned just so he could see the door. If anyone walked in…the thought excited him. It shouldn’t, but it sure as hell did.

“Didn’t think this would do it for you,” Alex murmured, fingers twisting deep inside Aaron, with the skill of years and years exploring his body. “Naked, bent over your own desk, anyone being able to just walk in to see the President getting fucked.”

Aaron couldn’t stop the groan ripped deep from his chest. He liked to blame it on what Alex was doing – not what he was saying. The third finger had Aaron tensing, but Alex soothed him with a hand on his lower back.

“Relax, Abby. I’ll make it good for you. You know I’ve got you.”

Aaron’s eyes were still focused on the door, and his body was thrumming with need – Alex had always known how to touch him, but this was new. This was risky, and they _shouldn’t,_ and Aaron shouldn’t care so very little about his next meeting. But he didn’t care about it, and he needed a moment to realize the high-pitched whine he heard when a condom package was ripped open came indeed from him. Aaron’s voice became deeper during sex, husky. This wasn’t like him – none of this was like him.

But then Alex was pushing into him, and none of it mattered. Aaron was ready to let it all go, enjoy the moment, enjoy Alex, who chuckled and spoke again as if he had heard Aaron’s thoughts.

“Look at you. So needy, so horny for me. All that power, and still you’re the one with his legs spread for me. Did I drop your nuclear launch codes when I stripped you?” Alex chuckled, before he pressed a kiss between Aaron’s shoulder blades. Then he continued.

“We both know you could tell anyone here what to do and they would jump to satisfy you…but they can’t.” He leaned forward even further, brought his lips right up against Aaron’s ear so he could feel Alex’s breath, could feel his lips brushing against his ear when he spoke.

“Only I can. Because I’m the only one that doesn’t fold to your every whim. Because I’m the only one in this goddamn house that’s willing to tell you _No_.”

It shouldn’t turn him on. Aaron knew it damn well shouldn’t. That didn’t change the fact that Alex’s words had his dick twitching and his hole clenching, though.

“Please,” Aaron begged, mindless. “Alex, just fuck me. Just fuck me. You’re right, but please – _please_ \- ”

“For future reference: _That_ is begging.” His voice was so dark. So, so soft, and so, so dark.

This time, Alex was merciful. His movements were harsh and quick, and Aaron’s grip on the table’s edge grew white-knuckled, the bite on the inside of his mouth almost hard enough to draw blood. He stopped biting down to avoid hurting himself, but now he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. His pants seemed too loud in the room. Too harsh. He was so close, so close-

“Alex, baby, touch me, I need to-“

Alex did touch him, but it was way too tight, far beyond pleasure, and it took Aaron’s lust addled brain almost half a minute to realize he was doing it on purpose. When his brain had caught up with him, he made another one of those high, keening sounds, which had the pleasurable effect of making Alex jerk inside him. So he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Alex leaned forward then, the fabric of his jacket feeling strange against Aaron’s naked skin, but not bad. He remembered Alex was still fully clothed. He remembered that when anyone walked in-

“No,” Alex purred, his voice deep and rich and Aaron opened his mouth to speak before he simply - _obeyed_. Closed his mouth, bit his lip and forced his body to stay still, to _not_ come. His breathing was ragged, and when he turned around as much as he could, Alex’s lips were on his immediately, like he had been starving for him. Aaron returned the kiss, it was sloppy and wet and just what he needed.

“Good,” Alex whispered against his lips, and Aaron melted into the table. His hands, which had been grabbing the table so tightly finally let go, and he could feel Alex’s hands on his hips, steading him. “Love you, Aaron. You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

Then he let go of Aaron’s erection, which immediately reminded him he wanted to come, now, five minutes ago, twenty minutes ago –

Alex was fucking him again, and Aaron wanted to come.

But Aaron knew he shouldn’t. Remembered that no inside his ear and did his best to do as Alex wished. But there were limits to his endurance, and they were approaching quickly, until finally -

“Can’t anymore,” he confessed, his own voice sounding broken, destroyed in a way he couldn’t remember having heard before. “Alex, please, I’m trying, I can’t-“

Alex leaned over him again, full body contact, expensive fabric to overheated, oversensitive skin. Reached around him once more, but this time, he touched Aaron the way he knew Aaron liked. For a moment, Aaron felt like he might cry. And still…

“Tell me I can come,” it wasn’t begging, not necessarily. But it was more asking for permission than giving an order.

There was only a heartbeat of silence.

“You can.”

So Aaron did. Closed his eyes, let go, and felt weightless for a moment. Felt perfect. Felt tension held for months seep out of his body. Felt like the weight of his office didn’t exist. Melted into the table, the wood no longer cold.

“Thanks, Alli,” he murmured. Alex just kissed him in reply.

Afterwards, he felt soft. Soft, like someone had pulled every single bone out of his body without realizing it. He felt good. He felt like he was floating. He knew Alex was there, because Alex brought him to one of the couches, and they weren’t comfortable, but they made do. Alex arranged them somehow, and Aaron was boxed in between the backrest and Alex, Alex with his arms around him, kissing his face, his neck, one leg wrapped around him, murmuring sweet nothings and endearments and whatever else he knew Aaron loved to hear. What he said didn’t matter though, not as much as his voice.

After a few minutes, Aaron felt closer to normal. Still light, still soft, but no longer floating.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had. Damn, Alex. Didn’t know you would do…that.”

Alex chuckled against him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Better than Sri Lanka?”

Aaron made a face as if he was thinking, before nodding. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Ooh…”Alex grinned at him. “Better than that time we took a weekend off and rented that little cabin in the middle of nowhere?”

Aaron thought about it this one for real, before tucking his face into Alex’s neck and replying, “Yeah, better than that, too.”

He couldn’t see Alex’s reaction to that, how his eyes widened a little and his mouth fell open for a second.

“Better than what we did before last year’s State of the Union?”

Aaron chuckled, buried his nose into Alex’s neck and inhaled the scent he loved so much.

“That was the _worst_ thing we ever did and you know it.”

Alex laughed, and kept stroking Aaron’s back, and Aaron relaxed for a few more minutes. He didn’t know how much time passed, but at some point, he realized he was a little cold, stark naked as he still was, and the Secretary of Defense should be here very soon, and what time was it anyway – he sat up quickly, almost shoving Alex off the couch.

“Hey, Aaron, slow down-”

But reality came crashing down on him, and when he checked his watch he had about five minutes to get ready and his clothes were scattered all over the floor and wrinkled beyond repair.

“How can I calm down when a member of my cabinet is about to walk in here while I’m fucking naked and an absolute mess?”

Alex stayed calm. As If he’d thought it all trough.

“I’ll get Mike to get you a new suit down here, and I’ll ask him to tell an aide the Secretary will have to wait another fifteen minutes. Everything will be fine.” He leaned over, pressed a kiss to Aaron’s head, and stood up to open the door a little. He whispered with Mike for a few seconds, before coming back in.

“See, no problem.” He made his way over to Aaron’s abandoned clothing and started picking it up and smoothing it out. It was quiet between them until when a few minutes later, Mike knocked on the door and handed Alex a new suit, in a black garment bag so they could put the old suit in it. Mike truly was an angel.

The silence between them still stretched, and it was uncomfortable for both of them. Unusual, too, given how little they saw each other.

Aaron was putting on the new suit Mike had brought in, and while Alex was watching him very carefully button his new white dress shirt, he took a deep breath and said what he knew Aaron didn’t want to hear, but they would eventually have to discuss.

“Listen, Aaron…next time we have some more time, maybe we should talk this through.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow, reaching for his tie.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how well you react to me telling you what to do. How much you like when I tell you when to come…and when not to. About how afterwards, you’re completely out of it and need some time to come back to yourself.”

Aaron’s fingers, which had been skillfully tying a double Windsor, slowed down while Alex was speaking, until they came to a halt.

“There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing.”

Alex hurriedly shook his head.

“God, no, Aaron, that’s not what I meant. Of course there’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing. No, what I mean is that…if we’re doing stuff like that, it’s easy to cross certain boundaries, and I want you to know you can always-“

Aaron sighed, finishing up on his tie, straightening it to perfection, making him seem like a completely different person than the man who had been completely boneless in Alex’s arms not even thirty minutes ago.

“Alex, we’ve been sleeping with each other for more than ten years now. You can read me like a book and on the off chance that you can’t, you know I’ll tell you when something’s wrong. I trust you to do the same. That’s never been a problem for us.”

Alex knew it wouldn’t be easy. Not with this, not with Aaron. Not with a man who’d spent his whole life hiding his sexuality.

“Yes, but when I’m telling you not to come although you clearly want to, you’re obviously doing what I tell you to…against at least part of your own will. And not just for you, but also for me…I’d very much like to talk about how that feels to you in a calm moment, when we’re not… _in_ it.”

Aaron shrugged on his jacket, perfecting the picture of Commander in Chief. His features seemed carved in marble, unreadable. His stance projected nothing but confidence.

“We’re talking about it now, aren’t we?”

Alex pressed his lips together, knowing he’d reached a dead end. But there were many ways to get what he wanted, and he was flexible.

“This ended up taking much longer than we both thought it would. You were worried about what would happen if the SecDef showed up and you were right to worry. If we’re doing this kind of thing, it can’t impact your work. We do agree on that, don’t we?”

Aaron’s eyes were sharp now, nothing compared to the relaxed bliss and contentment Alex had seen earlier. Alex knew him well, he could see the wheels turning, and the inevitable conclusion-

“Alright.” It was as much of a victory as Alex was going to get, he knew that. “Next time, we’ll talk.”

Alex smiled, walked over and brushed a soft kiss over Aaron’s lips, the softness reminding him this was indeed still his boyfriend, who was just getting back into his role of President. His hands rested on Aaron’s waist for a minute more, and Aaron finally allowed his head to rest against Alex’s shoulder again.

“I just need to get out of my head sometimes.”

Alex nodded. The admission was nothing but a whisper, and not a surprise. Alex already knew that.

“You know I’ll gladly carry as much of it as I can for you, Abby.”

It was the truth, he would do whatever he could to lighten the load for his lover, and if sex was enough to help, then hell, it was a win situation. But Aaron should know how vulnerable he was like this. Should know the words for what he felt in those moments after. And Alex sure as hell wasn’t going to break all that on Aaron with about five minutes of their time together left. He opened his arms to let Aaron go, and the other seemed to discover something on the floor – maybe a piece of his clothing Alex had missed?

“By the way, you did drop my nuclear launch codes when you stripped me,” Aaron joked, picking up something that looked like nothing much, an opaque piece of plastic, about the size of a credit card. He slipped it inside his new jacket, and Alex was reminded once more that the power dynamic between them was nothing but complicated. Layers and layers of complexity, history, private and public responsibilities, and if that wasn’t enough, the needs of their country meshed into it all.

“Must have slipped out when I gathered your things,” Alex mused, pulling the garment bag, now filled with the old suit, shut.

“I can hand this to Mike on my way out.”

Aaron nodded, came over to give Alex a last goodbye kiss, smoothing his hair down a little. Alex had to admit, over making Aaron presentable once more, he’d totally forgotten to check his own appearance. A quick check made sure he was fine. He could go to a restroom and check the details there.

“Can’t wait to see you again, Alli.”

Alex smiled, raising the garment bag in his hand.

“I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

“Get out. You know I hate it when you say that.”

Alex checked his watch, he had to get out here, even with the additional time he had bought them.

“Already going. Take care, Abby.”

He gave a wink over his shoulder before disappearing out of the office. Aaron sighed, crossed his arms and looked the office over for any evidence of what had happened here over the past hour. There was none to be found. He made his way around his desk, sat down in his chair, and tried not to stare at where he’d grabbed the edge of the desk tightly when Alex had-

“Mr. President, the Secretary is waiting.”

The aide had opened the door without knocking, and Aaron was thankful that he’d made sure to tell them not to disturb him during his _lunch_.

“Send him in.”

Aaron leaned back, remembering Alex’s hand at the small of his back. He smiled. He felt good.

Bonus:

Aaron was perched on the couch in their living area, laptop on his knees, reading.

“Aaron? I’m back,” Theodosia called, and he slapped the laptop shut with a little too much force, the words burned into his brain nevertheless.

“You alright?” Theo asked, and Aaron nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Just tired. Glad you’re home.”

They hugged, and then they ordered dinner from the kitchen. All the while, Aaron had to think of Alex, of begging him for permission to come, of feeling weightless afterwards. Of what he’d just read.

_We would assume men in high positions of power- CEOs, doctors, financiers, lawyers- would like to be in charge when it comes to bedroom dynamics, but the opposite proves true. Studies show social power reduces inhibition and increases sadomasochistic thoughts in everyone. But it makes men, in particular, become more masochistic and submissive in bed. This is why some men like to be dominated in bed._

**Author's Note:**

> The president actually gets the nuclear launch codes every day, they are about as big as a credit card and covered in an opaque casing that has to be broken before they can be read. It’s nicknamed the Biscuit. Plus, not all of them are legit. The president needs to remember which ones are in order to use them.  
> Trivia with your porn :D
> 
> I love it when you talk to me ;)
> 
> If you would be interested in the Real Talk they'll have later on, let me know.


End file.
